72 Hours In A Dome
by Hellbender 6.7
Summary: It's not really A Gundam fics, but It's also a Tenchi Muyo fic too. (New characters I made up! Read them please!! ^_^)
1. Default Chapter Title

Hi!! This is a suppose a Tenchi Muyo, Gundam Wing, and two people that I made up! Actually, one of them is a part Sayian, part Felicain, and the other is a full Sayian. Here are their bios:  
  
Name: S.F. Nitsoku  
A/S/L: 20/M/Unknown  
Spiecs: 1/2 Sayian; 1/2 Felicain  
Hair/Eyes/Height:   
Normal: Black(long; wild)/ Blue/ 6.7"  
S. Sayian: Gold/Yellow(long)/Green/6.7"  
  
Name: Scorpion Striker  
A/S/L: 23/M/New York, NY  
Spiecs: Full Sayian  
Hair/Eyes/Height:  
Normal: Dark Gray(slightly long) Sky Blue/ 6.7"  
S. Sayian: Gold/Yellow (long)/ Green-Yellow/ 6.8"  
  
O.K. That's enough for now. On with the story!!  
  
72 Hours In A Dome (Part One)  
  
It was a normal day at Heero house. It was exactly 8:35 A.M when Duo got the mail. He went inside so he can tell the others Gundam pilots.  
  
Duo: (smiling) Hey, guess what? I got mail!  
  
Heero: If it's bills, burn it!  
  
Quatre: Heero, would it be easier just to pay the bills, instead of just burning it everytime?  
  
Heero gives Quatre a death glare.  
  
Quatre: (very nervous and sweatdropping) Umm.... nevermind.  
  
Duo: Ummm....no offensive, but there's only one mail today. Plus its got all our names on it.  
  
Wufei: Well, don't just stand there. Read it!  
  
Duo: Kay. (opens evenovope, and begins to read.)  
  
Dear Gundam Boys;  
You Have been selected to be placed in a room with other anime characters, and be locked in there for exactly 72 hours. Do not worry about the place. A black limo will pick you up tomorrow morning at 7:35. If you otherwise refuse, then you will shot by tomorrow morning. In other words...get your asses in the damn car, or you'll die. Thank you.  
  
  
Sincerely,  
?????????  
  
Duo: Umm...kay. So, what do we do now?  
  
Trowa: Well, Mr. Know-It-All, I guess we get there or we all die.  
  
Duo: (looking at the letter) Wait, there's a P.S. thingy on there! (reads it)  
  
P.S: You may only bring one personal item with you. =)  
  
The next morning, The Gundam Boys were ready, bringing one personal item:   
Heero: Plasma shotgun which he bought two months ago.  
Wufei: His sword.  
Quatre: A book entitled Great Expectations.  
Trowa: First-Aid kit.  
Duo: A tape entitled "How To Braid Your Hair The Right Way: By Duo Maxwell".  
A black limo came in about 3 minutes. The Gundam Boys stepped inside, and drove off. Two hours later, the limo stop at a white dome out of the middle of nowhere. The Gundam Boys stepped out, the limo drove off and the Gundams went inside the dome.  
  
Quatre: (looking around) So, this is where we are staying?  
  
Wufei: Guess so. Any problem with that?  
  
Quatre: No. (continues to look)  
  
The fours pilots kept looking around, until they ran into some more people.  
  
Ryoko: OOOOWWW!!! Hey! Watch where you're going!!  
  
Quatre: Oh, I'm so sorry. (helps Ryoko) Sorry about that.  
  
Wufei: Get off of me, you big weakling!! (pushes Mioshi off)  
  
Mioshi: Ow! That hurted!  
  
Wufei: Deserves you right, big baby!  
  
Tenchi: Everyone, calm down!  
  
Heero: Yeah! (pulls out his guns and shoots it)  
  
Everyone quickly turns to Heero  
  
Heero: Sorry. Got excited.  
  
Tenchi: Ooooookkkkaaayyy. So, who are you people?  
  
Heero: I'm Heero Yuy. This is Trowa Barton, Quatre R. Winner, Chang Wufei, and Duo Maxwell.  
  
Tenchi: Well, I'm Tenchi Masucki, but you can call me Tenchi. The others are Ryoko, Akeya, her sister, Sasami, Mioshi, and Washu. She likes being called Lil' Washu.  
  
Everyone greeted each other, and continued exploring the dome, until they ran into   
another person.  
  
Wufei: Dammit! Get off of me, you weak onna! (pushes S.F off)  
  
S.F: Why you!! (charges an electric fireball and fires it at Wufei) HA...DO.....KEN!!!!  
  
Wufei: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! (starts to run)  
  
The fireball misses, and causes Wufei to fly into Heero. Heero pushes him off, and everyone looks at S.F.  
  
S.F: What? Never seen a guy that can shoot a fireball before?  
  
Tenchi: Uhhhhhhhh.......  
  
Sasami & Duo: Cool!!   
  
Ryoko & Akeya: Wow.  
  
Just then, Scorpion comes flying from the ceiling.  
  
Scorpion: Hey, Nitsoku! What just happened?  
  
S.F: Well, I just walking, minding my own business, till I ran into someone. (looks at Wufei)  
  
Wufei: Injustice!! He tried to kill me by shooting that fireball at me!!  
  
S.F: Not only I can do that, but I can shoot a big beam at you!! (charges up)  
  
Wufei: (getting nervous) Hey, I was j-j-just kidding back there. Besides you're not a weak onna. You're a very cool.....ummmm....whatever you are!! (smiles nervously)  
  
S.F: I'm a Felician. (charges down)  
  
Duo: Is that suppose to be a cat person? Do you like drink milk all the time?  
  
S.F: (signs) Just because I am one, doesn't I have to be like one. I can act like a human.  
  
Duo: Oh, so you can transform into a human right?  
  
S.F: No! It means that....oh, nevermind!!  
  
Tenchi: I think we got your point. So, who are you, anyway?  
  
S.F: I'm S.F. Nitsoku. And this my friend, Scorpion. We're both Sayians.  
  
Akeya: Sayians? What are Sayians?  
  
Scorpion: Well, Sayians are like suppose to be like humans, but with super powers. They're like evil, and destroy planets, but we're here to prove that Sayian can be protectors, and we protect Earth from people who wants to take over it, or something.  
  
Tenchi: Really, huh? Well, anyway I'm-  
  
S.F: Tenchi Masucki, right?  
  
Sasami: Yeah, but how did know that his name was Tenchi?  
  
S.F: (looks at Sasami, and smiles) Well, I'm a physic. That's how I knew his name.  
  
Ryoko: A physic, huh?  
  
Wufei: Or a phsyco! (starts to laugh)  
  
Scorpion: Listen, Wu-man, make fun of us again, and wie'll make you wet your pants!  
  
Wufei: I don't know how the hell did you know my name, but give me your worst! I'm not a weakling!!  
  
S.F: Kay. (starts to charge up)  
  
S.F. and Scorpion begin charging up. Everything was quiet, until Sasami, Ryoko, Duo, Akeya, and Washu's hair started to float.  
  
Duo: Hey!! What's going on??!!!  
  
Washu: Seems like they're doing something (makes her computer appears, and start checking their power level) Wow! Their power level is increasing in every second!! Including their speed, fighting level; everything!!  
  
Ryoko: Thanks for your support, MOM!!  
  
Washu: (smiles) Don't mention it.  
  
The two Sayians continued charging. Wufei was getting nervous, but still remain in his place. Then everyone started hearing humming sounds from the Sayians. At that point, smalls chucks of rocks began to float and break as they float. Then huger ones started coming from the ground, then electricity started coming from everywhere. At. that point, the Sayian started yelling louder and louder.  
  
Duo: AAAAAAAHHHHH WE ARE ALL GONNA DIE!!! I WANT MY MOMMY!!!!  
  
In about 15 seconds, their hair started to change from black to gold, and from gold to black. Then within 30 seconds, a big burst of an energy came to evryone. It was a weak one, so they remained in their places. When the smoke cleared. They saw S.F, and Scorpion, but Scorp grew a little taller, and their hair was completly in a different style, and completely gold.  
  
Sasami: Wow! That was so cool!!  
  
Quatre: Look at their hair. It's gold!  
  
Scorpion: Impressed, huh?  
  
Ryoko: (staring at S.F.) I'll say! That cat boy sure looks kinda cute in that form! (smiles at him)  
  
S.F: (blushing and sweatdropping) Ummmm.....uhhh....thanks.  
  
Scorpion: (signs and looks at Wufei) So, still think that's not good enough?  
  
Trowa: Uhhhh, Wufei, why are your pants are wet?  
  
Wufei: I spilled jucie on it!  
  
Duo: (laughing) You pissed on youself!!!(laughs) looks like it's back to diapers for you!!  
  
Wufei: No! It's not true! I degrased the name of my ancestors by showing that I'm a weak onna then those so called Sayians!! ( starts to cry)  
  
S.F: So, what did ya'll bring  
  
So these people brought their personal items:  
S.F: His Crystalis Sword, and two pokeballs (no, he's not a tranier)  
Scorp: His stereo  
Akeya & Ryoko: Books entitled "How To Win A Man's Heart"  
Mioshi: Her communicator (in case the Galaxy Police Force calls her)  
Sasami: Nothing  
Washu: Her transparent computer so she can work on.  
Tenchi: A bottle of asprin (Akeya & Ryoko drives him insane, and knows that he will not a have a normal day in the dome.)  
  
Tenchi: Anyone else came besides you two?  
  
S.F: (stops with energy flowing thing) Yeah. Two more. They won't be here till tonight.  
  
Heero: I hope they're not annoying, like Duo.  
  
Duo: Shut up!!!  
  
Scorpion: (turns back to normal form) Don't worry.  
  
Ryoko: Well, right now I gonna explore this odd place. See ya! (disappears)  
  
S.F: Don't tell me that she's a Sayian.  
  
Tenchi: She's not. Thank goddess.  
  
Who are the other two people that will be coming tonight? (Find out on summary) Will Heero, Tenchi, S.F., and the other can get use to each other within 3 days? (not with Duo or Wufei) Find out on the sequal!!!  
  
So how do ya'll like it? Not bad, huh?  
  
Wufei: (Appears out of nowhere) Injustice!! I do not like these people!! One of them tried to kill me, and the other made fun of me!! I'll kill those two who are coming tonight!! I'll-  
  
A 25,000 pound brick landed on Wufei's head.  
  
Wufei: X_X  
  
Finally he shuts up!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

This is part two of my story, and here's another bio:  
  
Name: Jethro Nitsoku  
A/S/L: 17/M/Unknown  
Spieces:1/2 Sayian, 1/2 Felician  
Hair/Height /Eyes  
Normal: Black(long,wild)/ 5.9"/ Blue  
S. Sayian: Gold(long)/ Green/ 5.9"  
  
That's it. On to chapter two! (=^_^=)  
  
  
72 Hours In A Dome (Part 2)  
  
It's was now 7:34 PM, and everyone was making their arrangements inside the dome.  
  
Wufei: That part is mine! Go near it and you die!!  
  
Duo: Shut up, Wufei!!  
  
Akeya: I found it first, Ryoko!!  
  
Ryoko: That a 100% lie, Ayeka!! I got here first!!  
  
Tenchi: (takes some asprins) This is going to be a long day.  
  
Heero: Yeah. Don't tell me that the people that are coming over argue a lot. (take some of Tenchi's asprins)  
  
S.F: Don't worry.   
  
Meanwhile, Scorpion, Trowa, Sasami, and Quatre were watching some wrestling on TV.  
  
Scorpion: C'mon! Pin him! Pin him!  
  
Sasami: That looks like that had to hurt!  
  
Trowa: Don't worry. It's all fake anyway.  
  
Scorpion: Some help you came out to be.  
  
Trowa: Thanks.  
  
It was now 9:50, and everyone finish there argument about who gets part of the dome, thanks to S.F, and everyone was asleep. Meanwhile, outside the dome, the black limo came back, and departed two late guest.  
  
Jethro: Thanks!  
  
Felicia: (looks at the dome) So...this is it?  
  
Jethro: Yeah, I guess so. Let's check it out.  
  
So Jethro and Felicia went inside the dome, and saw people who already asleep. They tried to be quiet, but Duo wasn't asleep and saw two figures walking quietly inside the dome.  
  
Duo: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! THEIVES!!!!!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Then everyone woke up and saw the two figures.  
  
Ryoko: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! TENCHI!!!! HELP ME!!!! (runs to Tenchi)  
  
Akeya: NOOO!!! HELP ME!!! (runs to Tenchi)  
  
S.F: Wait! I can explain! Those two are my friends!!  
  
Duo: See! S.F said that these two are enemies!! Kill them!!  
  
Jethro and Felicia didn't know what the hell was going on! They tried to explain, but soon they saw Heero with his plasma shotgun, Wufei with his sword, Duo with his tape, Quatre and Trowa with their guns, and Tenchi with his sword.  
  
Heero: Die!! (starts shooting along with Quatre & Trowa)  
  
None of their shots didn't hit them, because Jethro quickly made a protective shield.  
  
Jethro: What is wrong with you people!! I'm just trying to explain that-  
  
Before he could finish, Tenchi, Duo, and Wufei charged at them with their weapons. So Jethro & Felicia decided to skip the settlement crap, and get out of the dome, until Ryoko grabbed their legs, causing them to fall.  
  
Ryoko: Let's get 'em!! (starts to bet them up along with others)  
  
Soon everyone was trying to kill them until S.F. and Scorp yelled at them.  
  
S.F & Scorpion: Everyone stop!! Now!!! (turned to Super Sayian.)  
  
Everyone stopped beating on them.  
  
Duo: S.F, S.F.!! These people are theives, and we must kill them, now!  
  
Jethro & Felicia (trying to save themselves and mocking Duo) S.F, S.F!! We're about this close to kill them as well!!  
  
Scorpion: No offensive, but are all of you are taking stupid pills, plus retarded pills when ya'll left? These are our friends that you are trying to kill! Jeez!!  
  
Duo: Wait a minute! If these are your friends....then how the hell did they know S.F's name?  
  
Jethro: Hummm....that a tough one. Well (then gets very mad) MABYE WE KNEW HIM FOR A LONG TIME!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: Liar!! (slaps Jethro)  
  
Jethro: (so mad that he turned into a Super Sayian without knowing) WHY YOU!!!! (punches Duo very hard that caused him to fly into a wall)  
  
Duo: (weak voice) I...rest my case. (falls off the wall landing flat on the face)  
  
A/N: Looks like Duo is the one who's taking the stupid pills the most. I'll say about once in 15 minutes.  
  
***** 2 days to go *****  
  
It's was now 7: 59 AM, and everyboby was up, except for Jethro & Felicia who really needed a long sleep after what just happened last night.   
  
S.F: (walking down the stairs) Good morrow, everyone.   
  
Duo: Morrow? Don't you mean "morining"?  
  
S.F: (signs and ignores Duo) So, what's for breakfast?  
  
Ryoko: That's what we're trying to find out. I wan eggs.  
  
S.F: Waffles is okay with me.  
  
Scorpion: I want pancakes.  
  
Heero: I want pickles with mustard on it.  
  
Everyone else: 0_0  
  
Heero: What?  
  
Tenchi: Ummmm.....skip it.  
  
Nine minutes later...  
  
Duo: Man, how long can they sleep in there? They acting like they're dead.  
  
Trowa: Well, mabye because we tried to kill them, and you slap Jethro. I bet they're trying to forget about it as they sleep.  
  
Duo removes himself from the table and goes upstairs.  
  
Akeya: Don't tell me that you are going to disturb them?  
  
Ryoko: (with food in her mouth) Yeah. (munching) Besides, they could kill you this time! (munching)  
  
Duo ignores Ryoko and Akeya, and continues on.  
  
30 minutes passed...  
  
Quatre was exploring around the entire dome, until he met Duo with a bucket full of water. (Very cold water)  
  
Quatre: (looks at the bucket) Ummm...Duo, what are going to do with that bucket full of water?  
  
Duo: Ummm....nothing. I'm just going to help Washu with this expirement of hers, and she needs this bucket really bad.  
  
Quatre: Okay. See ya.  
  
Duo signs and continues on.  
  
five minutes later...  
  
Jethro and Felicia: DIIIIIIEEEEE!!!!! DUO!!!!!!  
  
Duo: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! VERY BAD IDEA!!!!!  
  
Ten minutes of chasing later, Duo ran into Heero, and Jethro ran into Scorp.  
  
Scopion: What the hell is going on!!!  
  
Duo: I just trying to get them up!! Till they really mad at me and started chasing me!!!  
  
Felicia: (very, very mad) News bullietin!! That is not the way how to wake up people!!! Especially to a cat!!  
  
Duo: Really? No wonder why Wufei keeps chasing me every morining.  
  
Everyone else just signed and left Duo.  
  
Two hours passed. Jethro had nothing to do, so he played fetch with Pichu, his pokemon pet. Everything was going fine, until they heard a loud explosion.  
  
Jethro: What was that?  
  
Pichu: Pichu?  
  
Jethro: C'mon lil' fella. We might has well find out.  
  
So Pichu jumped on Jethro's shoulder, and looked where the explosion came from . They looked everywhere, until they saw a door that had a sign saying " Do not come in when the red light is on." Jethro & Pichu looked at it and saw it was off, so they went in. The next thing that they saw a blanket full of smoke, and coming out were Heero, Tenchi, S.F., Felicia, Washu, and Mioshi. All covered up in black ash.  
  
Jethro: What just happened to ya'll?  
  
Tenchi: (coughing) Well, Lil Washu asked us to help with her experiment that she was working on..(coughing)..and all of a sudden it just exploded.  
  
S.F: Mioshi, (coughing) are you sure that you gave me the right spray can?  
  
Mioshi: Yeah, it's right here. (hands the spray can to S.F.)  
  
S.F: MIOSHI!!  
  
Mioshi: (laughs nervously) Did I do something wrong?  
  
S.F: Darn right you did!! Look!! (hand spray can to Mioshi)  
  
Mioshi: Whoops!! (giggles) I gave you the flamethower can!! (giggles)  
  
Everyone else fell anime style.  
  
Mioshi: Guys? Guys?  
  
**** Night Time ****  
  
It was raining at night. You could hear the rain pounding on the dome. S.F. was playing with his energy yo-yo, until Heero calls him.  
  
Heero: S.F.?  
  
S.F: (stops playing with his yo-yo) Yeah?  
  
Heero: Sasami wants to know if your hungray right now?  
  
S.F: No. Tell her I'll be okay.  
  
Heero: Okay. (leaves S.F.)  
  
S.F was kinda tired, so he decided to went to bed. At about 9:45, everyone else went to sleep, except for Duo. So Duo askes help from Jethro.  
  
Duo: (quietly) Jethro?  
  
Jethro:ZzzzzZzzzzzZzzzz  
  
Duo: Jethro!  
  
Jethro: (wakes up) What Duo?  
  
Duo: I can't get to sleep.  
  
Jethro: Not my prob.  
  
Duo: What should I do?  
  
Jethro: Count sheep. Leave me alone! (falls back to sleep)  
  
Duo: Kay. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6,   
  
Nine minutes passed....   
  
Duo: 197, 198, 199, 200. Stupid Jethro! Doesn't help at all! (then looks at Scorp's stereo) Maybe I can listen to music for a while.  
  
Duo walks up the stereo and turns it on. The next thing that happened was loud Rock 'N' Roll music started playing. It was so loud that it woke everyboby up, covering their ears.  
  
Ryoko: Dammit! Someone turn off that music!!   
  
Duo: Don't worry! I got it! (find and picks up S.F's sword)  
  
Duo started cutting the stereo in half, until it shutted off.  
  
Duo:(Whew) That was easy.  
  
Scorpion( totally upset) You goddamn bastard!! You could have simply turn the damn thing off!!! (turns Super Sayian and chases Duo)  
  
Duo: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
to be continued....  
  
Wow. That's what happens when Duo messes with people that he dosen't know. He might end up dead. Review time!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Hi.!! So far, this is becoming on hell of a day in the dome. I think they're about ready to kill each other, espically Duo. Sorry about that if ya'll like him, but Duo very annoying, especially to the Felicians, and they might think of a plan withWufei, and Heero to get him back. Anyway, here's it is.  
  
  
72 Hours In A Dome (Part Three)  
  
It's was 9:50, and Scorpion was very mad at Duo cause he destroyed his stereo. Right now they are a frantic chase.  
  
Scorpion: COME BACK HERE!!! DUO!!!  
  
Duo: I'm sorry that I broke your stereo! I'll try to fix it!  
  
They kept this up, until Ryoko grabbed Scorpion's tail (Sayians have monkey-like tails), and Duo ran behind Trowa.  
  
Scorpion: let go of me! Duo must die!  
  
Duo: Trowa! Help me! He's gone phsyco!!  
  
Trowa: Get away from me, Duo.  
  
S.F: Scorp, I know that you're mad right now, but you can always buy a new one, kay?  
  
Scorpion: (so mad that he was about to transform into a Super Sayian-jin two) It's cost me about $129 to get me that! Plus it took me two full years to get that money!  
  
Ryoko: Then wait another two years to get a new one! (let goes Scorp's tail)  
  
Scopion: (gets up and looks at Duo with an evil glare) I'll let you this time, but you better come up with that money if I see you again.  
  
Tenchi: This is becoming a real nightmare. Why do I have to be in this? (takes some asprin)  
  
**** 1 day to go ****  
  
Everyone was up at 9:50 AM, very bored and have nothing to do.  
  
Heero: How many more days until we get out of this dome?  
  
Jethro: Last day. We leave tomorrow morning.  
  
Tenchi: (on his knees and acting like he's be begging to God) Oh, thank you God! Now I can go back to my house, and have a normal life in there!!  
  
Felicia :.........Kay.  
  
Thirty minutes later, Quatre was reading his book, and S.F. and Felicia was sleeping, until Duo started to annoy them.  
  
Duo: Rooooaaaaarrrr!!!  
  
Quatre: Nice try Duo, but that's not going to work.  
  
Duo: Maybe I'm not Duo. I maybe a big monster.  
  
Felicia: If there was a monster, we'd be cheering as it tries to kill you.  
  
Duo: You're no fun at all.  
  
S.F: Who said we were meant to have fun?  
  
Duo leaves them alone, and walks away.  
  
2 hours passed, and Jethro was exploring the dome, until he ran into Wufei.  
  
Jethro: Don't even say it!  
  
Wufei: I wasn't! Besides, I was looking for you.  
  
Jethro: (looks kinda confused) Really? What for?  
  
Wufei: Well, you know that Duo is very annoying, right?  
  
Jethro: Ya think? We even think he's from the planet, Retardo!  
  
Wufei: I know, but Heero and I thought of something that we can get him back, but we need Tenchi, S.F., Scorpion, Felicia, and you to come help us. So what do you say?  
  
Jethro: Okay. I'll tell them.  
  
Wufei: Thanks. The meeting will be tonight at this place.  
  
Jethro: Kay.  
  
**** Night time****  
  
Jethro, alnog with Tenchi, Scorpion, S.F, and Felicia, were waiting at the specfic place.  
  
Tenchi: Tell me, Jethro. Why are we here?  
  
Jethro: Don't worry. You'll all find out soon.  
  
Then Wufei and Heero appeared.  
  
S.F: If this is another trick by Duo, I'll-  
  
Wufei: It's not Duo. I asked you to come here.  
  
Tenchi: What for?  
  
Wufei: We'll right now, we are all getting sick and tired of Duo Maxwell. So Heero and me devised a plan that we can pay back Duo. That's why I called you up here for.  
  
Felicia: So, what's the plan?  
  
Heero started explaining the plan to everyone, and there assingenments.  
  
Heero: So, does everyone got it?  
  
Scorpion: (with an evil grin) No problem.  
  
Wufei: Okay. We have four hours to complete this. Let's go.  
  
So everyone separated, and started on their assignments. Meanwhile, Duo was on the couch, fast asleep, until S.F, Jethro, and Felicia checked on him.  
  
S.F: Wow. He's dead asleep.  
  
Jethro: Good. Help me carry him.  
  
So they carried the sleeping Duo to Washu's door, where they met Tenchi.  
  
Tenchi: No problem with him?  
  
S.F: Nope. You got it?  
  
Tenchi: (holds up straight jacket) Yep. C'mon.  
  
Nine minutes later, in the excotic jungle dome area...  
  
Scorpion: Man, where are they?  
  
Heero: Dont worry. Here they come.  
  
They saw Tenchi, Felicia, Jethro, and S.F. carrying Duo in a straight jacket.  
  
S.F: There he is.   
  
Wufei: Once he wakes up, he'll won't know what happened to him.  
  
Felicia: Wait a minute, how the heck do we get him down there?  
  
Tenchi: Good one. We can't just drop him.  
  
S.F: Leave that to me. (picks up Duo, and flies down)  
  
Five minutes later, S.F came back without Duo.  
  
Heero: Find a good spot?  
  
S.F: Yeah. Put him near the gorrilas.  
  
Tenchi: That was mean to him.  
  
Scorpion: He deserves it anyway.  
  
They all completed their mission within one hour. They all went back to sleep happily. The next morning they all woke up, seeing Duo with his clothes torn up, and his hair messed up.  
  
Sasami: Duo! What happened?  
  
Wufei: Yeah. What happened? (starts to laugh)  
  
Duo: Shut up!! I know you and your friends did this to me! But why??!!!  
  
Wufei: Well let me think...You keep bothering me!  
  
Jethro: You played a mean trick on me and Felicia!  
  
S.F: You keep asking 1001 stupid questions!  
  
Scorpion: You destroyed my stereo!  
  
Heero: I just hate you.  
  
Duo: (very mad) Well, the great God of Death is not happy about this!! You'll shall soon feel the wrath of my great warrior, Deathscythe!!  
  
Everyone except the Gundams: Deathscythe? The God of Death? (sweatdrops anime-like)  
  
Trowa: Don't listen to him. He's just phsyco.  
  
Duo: Oh yeah!! (pulls out remote and pushes button)  
  
Tenchi: Umm....guys? Do you think that we've been to hard on Duo, or something?  
  
Scorpion: Nah! I think he dersevres it.  
  
40 minutes later, everyone was getting ready to leave until they heard some robotic foot steps.  
  
S.F: What was that?  
  
Tenchi: What was what?  
  
S.F: Didn't you hear it?  
  
15 seconds later, the foot steps grew louder and louder, then a big robotic foot crashed in the dome.  
  
Scorpion: Man!! What was that???!!!!  
  
Ryoko: AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! HELP ME!!! (runs toTenchi)  
  
Duo: MAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! YOU'LL WILL DEFEAT DEATHSCYTHE!!!  
  
S.F: Oh yeah!!!(turns to Super Sayian) Everyone get out of the dome, now!! (flies to Deathscythe)  
  
Everyone wastes to time, and heads staright to the door lock. Meanwhile, S.F. tries to hold off the raging Gundam.  
  
Duo: You can never defeat- (Duo got punched by Jethro)  
  
Jethro: Shut up, and help me open this door!!  
  
Scorpion: Move out! Let me handle this! (charges up) BA...SINKO....YAHHH!!!  
  
The giant beam was shooted and destroyed the door lock. Everyone escaped from dome, except for S.F.  
  
Tenchi: Wait a minute! We can't just leave him! He might die by that thing!  
  
Jethro: Don't worry. S.F. got it under control.  
  
Duo: You fools! You can never-(Duo got punched by Wufei)  
  
Wufei: Shut up!!  
  
Meanwhile in dome, S.F. kept attacking the Deathscythe by shooting Gadokens (Giant Fireball),but it seems to have no affect on it. So S.F decided to fire his greatest attack, the Hyper Beam. It took him a full minute to completely charge up, and the Deathscythe was about to squish him, until he fired it.  
  
S.F: Here goes nothing!!(gets ready to fire it.) KAA....MEEEE.....HAAA....MEEEE....HAAAA....YAAHHH!!!  
  
The beam made a direct hit on the foot, causing it to explode, and the Gundam exploded, and the dome exploded.  
  
Heero: Wow. I should be a Sayian.  
  
Duo: No, Deathscythe! You can't die! You can never-(Duo got punched by Heero)  
  
Then a white limo came, and departed me out. Then I saw the dome destroyed.  
  
Hellbender: What just happened to my dome???!!!!  
  
Then everyone looked at me for about two seconds. Then S.F. appeared out of nowhere.  
  
Tenchi: Uhhh....who are you?  
  
Hellbender: For the people that does not know me, my name is Hellbender. I'm responibile for sending you here.  
  
S.F: (turning back to normal form) You scent us here?  
  
Hellbender: Yes. I wanted to see how all of you can get use to each other within three days. It seems that you destroyed my dome, and Deathscythe's head is about to land where S.F. is at.   
  
S.F. moves out, and Deathscythe's heads falls.  
  
Hellbender: Looks like that it didn't work out.  
  
Heero: Here's why. 1. We tried to kill two guest. 2. Duo caused total mayham. 3. We played a mean trick on him. 4. Where's the heck is Washu?  
  
Washu: Here I am! (smiles)  
  
Scorpion: Washu, where were you during the whole time?  
  
Washu: Well, I was trying to fix my experiment, until I heard some foot steps. So I decided to go into my bomb shelter room. That's all.  
  
Hellbender: (Goes back into the limo) Well, remind me to never to do that again.  
  
Tenchi: Hey, what about us? You just gonna leave us here?  
  
Hellbender: A couple of limos will be coming by to pick you up.  
  
Duo: Hey!! Before the dome blow up, I found this shotgun. (shows the shotgun that was about to blow up caused it overcharged.)  
  
Wufei: YOU FOOL!!! GET RID OF THAT GUN!!! IT'S GOING TO EXPLODE!!!  
  
Duo threw it straight to Wufei!!  
  
Wufei: NNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
The gun exploded and Wufei died.  
  
The End.  
  
  
Hellbender: (0_0) Ummmm.....I didn't meant that, but Wufei had to die. Not like that. Ummm....review....please.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
